


Braids and Books

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer decides to spend his day off with you and your daughter.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 33





	Braids and Books

A day off. Finally. Spencer hopes and prayed that his day wouldn’t be interrupted by work. All he wanted to do was spend the day with you and your eight year old daughter, Casey.

Casey was your mini me, a spitting image of you, but if she made certain faces, you would see your ex. The ex that turned out to be a serial killer. Yeah, talk about shit luck. The only good thing out of those unfortunate events was that you met Spencer.

Spencer was…wonderful. He was smart, funny, and amazing with Casey. Casey loved to read, something that she and Spencer had in common. His choice of reading was more mature, but he listened intently when Casey would update him on the current book she’d be reading. And she would do the same with him, even though she didn’t really understand what he was talking about most of the time.

You were grateful to have Spencer around. After your ex was shot and killed in pursuit, you worried about Casey no longer having that father figure. But Spencer ended up taking that spot and you were thankful.

He was a great help and amazing friend. Then one night, after putting Casey to bed, you two sat in your living room chatting. One moment you’re talking about what project Casey should do for the science fair and the next, you two are making out on your couch.

When you pulled away, hearts beating fast and breath panting, you grinned, “I feel like a teenager again, making out on the couch with my boyfriend.”

Eyes roaming your face, Spencer mindlessly murmured, “I didn’t have my first kiss until I was 21.”

“If we went to high school together, I would’ve definitely made out with you.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

“Yes, I would.”

“Would not.”

“Would too!”

“Not,” his whispered, pressing his lips to yours again, hands cradling your face like you were the most precious and fragile thing in the world.

That night, everything changed, but for the better.

__________________________

You sat on Spencer’s right, braiding a strand in his hair. On this left, Casey was doing the same while also updating him on some school yard gossip. But then she changed the topic, “How long does it take you to read through the Harry Potter series?

Spencer pursed his lips, eyes focusing to nothing in particular in the distance, "I don’t know. I mean, I can read about 20,000 words a minute.”

Casey grins and excuses herself for a moment, “Be right back!”

Spencer then looks at you, “What’s she doing?”

“No idea.” You muttered, continuing to braid his hair.

3 minutes later, she’s barreling back into the living room with 7 books in her arms, “Experiment time!” She then dumps them on Spencer’s lap and he chuckles.

“Alright. Honey, pull up the timer on your phone, please?” He requests, grabbing Sorcerer’s Stone.

Casey is bouncing in her spot on the couch beside him, “Ready?”

“Gimme a sec!” He chuckles, flipping open the book to the first page of the first chapter, “Ready when you are, Captain Casey!”

“Ready, set, GO!”

You start the timer on your phone and Spencer gets to work. You’ve seen him read before, but it never seizes to amaze you how quickly he can read.

You and Casey to continue to braid his hair, working in some beads at the ends of some strands. Almost an hour had passed when Spencer shut the last book and set it in his lap.

“Done!”The 3 of you looked at your phone and in unison “ooohhh” at the 54 minutes and 21 seconds on your phone.

“You’re like the Flash! He can read fast too and solves crimes! You’re the Flash, Spencer!”

He smiles widely, wrapping his arm around her, “Guess I am. And you’re my sidekick, Kid Flash.”

“And mommy?”

With his other arm, Spencer wraps it around you and pulls you close, “My Iris West.”

You remained curled up in Spencer’s side while him and Casey discuss fighting bad guys and different arcs in the DC Comic universe for your respective characters. A faint smile appears on your face as you relish in the feeling of safety and family. You and Casey had been through a lot. You were so grateful to have Spencer at your side to get you and Casey out of that dark chapter of your life.


End file.
